una pesadilla en el sotano
by axelbluefire
Summary: Isaac llega a un sótano donde el se dará cuenta de que llorar resolverá problemas no solo psicológicos sino también físicos junto a sus amigos que lo ayudaran a combatir y con ítems que ustedes elijaran o algo así
1. isaac comienza

**axelbluefire** : **Buenas y primero que nada aclarar que el título de the binding of Isaac no me pertenece y bueno también aclarar que en esta historia se hará aparición de Isaac con sus diferentes trajes como maggy, cain, etc(spoiler) y bueno no voy a poner ítems irreales preferiré que ustedes me recomienden alguno pero no uno muy bueno sino que chiste tendría y si enserio quieren alguno veré de qué forma lo pongo ya sea por una carta o… no se me ocurre de que otra forma ponerlo y bueno comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 1:** un ¿sótano? (por que en serio no creo que en donde estas sea un sótano)

Y Isaac cayó en el sótano tratando de recordar como paso.

Isaac: pues… primero recuerdo que era un día como cualquier otro y yo como siempre solamente estaba jugando y dibujando cuando de repente ya no tenía juguetes y note que mi madre los tenia y… después sentado en el piso sin hacer nada mi madre me hecho hacia mi cuarto tiempo después mi madre intento entrar al cuarto destruyendo la puerta con un cuchillo(claro por lo encerró con llave pero cuando ella tiene la llave prefieres destruir la puerta con un cuchillo) y bajo un tapete había una puerta hacia un sótano y decidí aventarme que quedarme a la cena y bueno que es este lugar tan peculiar si recuerdo lo que paso simplemente me dan ganas de llorar y no lo puedo evitar mejor investigo este lugar.

Dijo Isaac mientras se acercaba a otra habitación cuando de repente un personaje muy parecido a Isaac ya hacía en el medio de la habitación y Isaac se acercó.

Isaac: hola me puedes ayudar a salir

El personaje lo comenzó a seguir caminando pero luego abrió los ojos y estos ha pues no tenia y acelero el paso hacia Isaac y Isaac comenzó a correr.

Isaac: no espera no me hagas daño.

Entonces Isaac parpadeo con fuerza y recordando lo que paso con su madre el expulso una gran esfera luminosa formada por sus lágrimas y este salió disparado hacia el otro personaje y este recibió el impacto en la pierna y se le hizo un agujero donde impacto la lagrima mientras la lagrima se desvanecía el enemigo se cayó y pues aun arrastrándose este perseguía a Isaac.

Isaac: que paso no importa hare lo mismo.

Entonces Isaac volvió a disparar otra lagrima dándole de lleno en el cuerpo pero este aun persistía en tones otro disparo de Isaac fue directo hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo y este exploto dejando sangre y tripas por una pequeña área y entonces noto que las puertas se abrieron.

Isaac: que! Esto es imposible pero lo es no me importa si debo liderar con esto debo hacer entrar en razón a mi madre.

Y así nuestro protagonista alzo la mirada y se dirigió hacia el siguiente cuarto.

Isaac: ¿Qué moscas? Pero son gigantes

Y si estas moscas rojas comenzaron a seguirlo pero Isaac disparo y las destruyo a todas en frente vio una puerta que tenía una corona dorada y entonces cuando elimino a todas las moscas se decidió a entrar y entonces vio un objeto en un pedestal de piedra el objeto era

 **Continuara….**

 **Y bueno este sería el primer capítulo ya saben ustedes díganme que ítem quieren pero que no sea muy potente recuerden que se comienza desde abajo y si ben algo de mala ortografía perdónenme lo hizo así simplemente porque así me llego la idea y había que aprovecharla bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gracias por leer.**


	2. isaac masoquista

**Axelbluefire: Buenas amigos lectores de esta serie y pues anunciar que estos días subiré bastantes capítulos por que no estaré tan ocupado así que si después comienzo a no subir capítulos tan seguidos es por qué debo estar ocupado o simplemente me dio paja y que sigan comentando que ítems quieren en esta serie y sin más demoras el 2 capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 2:** Isaac el masoquista **.**

En la habitación el pedestal contenía una cuchara de madera y una nota estaba en ese sitio y Isaac leyó

Isaac: esto dice que esta cuchara dará un aumento de la velocidad solo hay que pegarse con ella ¡que!

Dijo mientras miraba el pedestal y no vio nada, entonces comenzó a buscar en todos lados de la habitación hasta que lo encontró arriba de él y entonces la cuchara comenzó a golpearlo mientras que Isaac decía

Isaac: no espera para, para carajo deja de golpearme.

La cuchara había dejado de golpearlo pero solo porque se rompió y Isaac tenia marcas por todos lados de su cabeza y noto un cambio radical en su velocidad de caminar y se fue de la sala y fue a otras salas encontraba enemigos ya conocidos y uno que otro nuevo cuando de repente vio una sala con un resplandor rojo que salía de él.

Isaac: vaya eso ha sido difícil pero que son estos objetos dijo viendo una llave, una bomba y un centavo a como sea veré que es esta sala.

Entonces un enemigo gigante o por lo menos más grande que nuestro protagonista y era una bola chimuelo este presento se presentó.

Monstro: hola mi nombre es monstro y tú eres mi cena o me equivoco.

Isaac: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! No no no no te equivocas soy aaaaaaaaaa el aaaaa.

Monstro ja no sabes quién eres verdad estas perdido en este mundo corrompido por ustedes mismos pero basta yo no juego con la comida así que si no quieres sufrir solo déjate aplastar.

Isaac: no espera.

Dijo mientras este brinco y al momento cayo donde estaba Isaac pero el ya no estaba ahí sino que se había quitado de ese lugar.

Monstro que haces Isaac quieres hacerlo por las malas bien.

Monstro era muy lento pero Isaac no sabía que hacer mientras tanto solo escapaba de el cuando de repente se le puso enfrente y comenzó a disparar lágrimas hacia monstro.

Monstro: hay que dolor eres un mal nacido.

Entonces abrió la boca y estas eran como las lágrimas de Isaac pero de sangre, eran varias y Isaac logro esquivar todas sin embargo monstro repitió la técnica una y otra vez mas aparte Isaac seguía disparándole hasta que.

Monstro: nooooooooo porque me debilito esto es.. im..po..sí..ble.

Dijo mientras estaba destruyéndose su cuerpo sin piedad

Isaac agitado solo se limitó a ver.

Isaac: si te acabo de destruir

Monstro: no estés tan seguro jajajajaja.

Isaac vio un pedestal donde estaba otro objeto este era un desayuno de huevos, pan y leche.

Isaac: la nota dice al comer esto tu obtendrás más fuerza vital con esta los ataques mortales no serán tan mortales para ti vaya entonces seré más resistente que bueno pero que es eso es otra puerta hacia ¿otro sótano? Habrá que averiguarlo.

Y entonces nuestro protagonista ni dudarlo se lanzó hacia la entrada.

Isaac: no por favor que no muera al caer por este lugar no.

Dijo mientras caía e impactaba con el suelo.

Isaac: que solo fue un sueño pero no estoy en el mismo lugar tal parece que si me tiro a ese lugar todo será como un sueño pero en realidad paso lo se ¡POR QUE TODABIA TENGO LAS MARCAS DE LA CUCHAR! Da igual investigare este lugar.

 **Continuara...**

 **Axelbluefire: y bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y decir que si tienen alguna idea para mejorar esta serie coméntenlo y recuerden o más bien si aún no entienden que Isaac es este pues no es del rebirth no se por si se preguntaban es** **Isaac the wrath of the lamb asi que solo que los ítems del rebirth no están permitidos ni jefes y todas esas cosas y recuerden comentar esta serie si es que les gusta claro y bueno creo que sería todo gracias por leer**


	3. hola hermosa maggy

**axelbluefire: buenas amigos lectores de esta serie y advertir que en esta serie (advertencia viene un spoiler) las personalidad de Isaac no serán hermanos sino amigos los cuales rebelare como es que llegaron aquí y no seguir una misma historia sobre Isaac además que magdalene aquí se le dirá maggy y obviamente no pondré a los hermanos muertos de Isaac pero tranquilos solo a sus hermanos y bueno creo que esto sería todo comencemos de una buena vez.**

 **Capítulo 3:** hola hermosa magy

Ahora Isaac se disponía a seguir en otra habitación pero encontró unos enemigos muy peculiares estos solo se alejaban de él lo que hizo preguntarse.

Isaac: que acaso huelo mal para que me coman o cosas así.

Como sus enemigos no le contestaban el solo decidió matarlos con sus lágrimas pero al matar a uno el enemigo soltó moscas.

Isaac: que 2x1 bueno en realidad serian 4x1 porque soltó 3 moscas…

Mientras Isaac hacia cálculos las moscas lo veían con los ojos bien abiertos.

Moscas: oye acaso no nos temes somos moscas de un tamaño imposible.

Isaac: no hace no se ayer supongo mate a alguien llamado monstro era un gigantón.

Moscas: pero eso es imposible pero sino como explicas que esta aquí.

Discutían entre ellas cuando vieron que eran los únicos enemigos de la sala entonces.

Isaac: bueno les llegó la hora me cayeron bien pero si no les mato no me abren las puertas.

Moscas: no espera podemos hacer un trato.

Y entonces Isaac las mato y se dirigió hacia la próxima sala y vio una popo en el centro.

Isaac: como se puede mantener en es piral yo siempre lo intente pero no pude pero que hago ya se cómo no quiero tocarla voy a dispararle.

Y así fue Isaac le disparo pero al primer disparo vio cómo se consumía de arriba hacia abajo y después de destruirla esta le soltó un centavo pero entes de agarrarlo dijo.

Isaac: será higiénico tomar un centavo que estuvo enterrado en popo mmmm na que Mas da se lo lleva el que selo encuentra.

Entonces Isaac se fue hacia la siguiente sala y vio a los mismos enemigos pero estos tenían una bomba en la cabeza y en cuanto lo vieron estos se acercaron a él y comenzó a correr.

Isaac: no se supone que ustedes deben huir de mí no esperen.

Y entonces media hora después…

Isaac: ya sé qué tal si les disparo mientras corro.

y entonces les disparo y en el momento de morir estos explotaron con una explosión que fue tan potente para destruir unas cuantas rocas en el medio del cuarto y en el momento que se abrieron las puertas apareció en el medio de la habitación una bomba y pues la tomo y se preguntó.

Isaac: como hare para que estas bombas funcionen bueno experimentare más después.

Entonces se fue hacia la siguiente sala y encontró la sala del tesoro y sin problemas elimino a los enemigos que estaban en esa habitación y se abrieron las puertas.

Isaac: esta puerta tiene algo extraño ya vi tiene llave pero no se cual es asi que mejo busco en todos los lugares hasta encontrarla.

Isaac se fue hacia la habitación del lado y encontró que justo cuanto entro se cerraron las puertas mucho mas rápido y vio que alguien ya había entrado a la habitación antes que él y era una mujer de la misma edad de Isaac y esta era rubia con un peinado hermoso y muy bien cuidado para su edad además de un moño rojo que le quedaba muy bien en ese cabello y una cara angelical pero algo que obtuvo la atención de Isaac por completo fue que ella también podía ejecutar el mismo ataque que el pero de menor tamaño pero de todos modos era impresionante cuando termino con los enemigos de la habitación se percató de la presencia de Isaac.

Maggy: hola quien eres cómo te llamas.

Isaac: hola me llamo Isaac y tú.

Maggy: me llamo magdalene pero me siento mejor si me llaman maggy.

Isaac: pues hola maggy no deberías arriesgarte porque eres una niña.

Maggy: no me gusta que me subestimen Isaac.

Isaac: o perdón.

Maggy: no te preocupes.

Isaac: y lo siento por no haberte ayudado es que eres la primera cosa que se mueve y no me quiere atacar.

Maggy: ¿cosa? no queras decir rastro de vida.

Isaac: eso me gustaría decir pero hasta una cuchara de madera me ataco mira.

Le dijo mientras le ensenaba las marcas de la cuchara y maggy se quería reír pero se aguantó la risa para no hacer sentir mal a Isaac.

Maggy: no te preocupes por ayudarme puedo cuidarme sola pero que te parece si unimos fuerzas para sobrevivir más tiempo.

Isaac: ok me parece perfecto.

Maggy: oye y como es que llegaste aquí ya sabes a este lugar.

Isaac: pues veras mi madre se volvió loca y me quito mis juguetes y mis dibujos y no sé por qué ella solo veía sus programas religiosos como siempre y me encerró en mi cuarto y entro destruyendo la puerta con un cuchillo y debajo del tapete encontré una puerta hacia el sótano y decidí aventarme y pues tuve que pasar un sótano y después de derrotar a monstro vine aquí y tu.

Maggy: pues yo fui de campamento con mi padre y fui a recoger leña pero volví en silencio para sor prender a mi padre y vi que el se estaba besando con una señora que no era mi madre y supe que le estaba siendo infiel a mi madre y decidí correr vi una cabaña y me metí y vi desde una ventana que mi padre me estaba buscando pero sin esa mujer no quería decirlo para no arruinar el matrimonio de mis padres y tampoco quería mentir y encontré un sótano me metí para pensar mejor las cosas y caí después encontré una puerta con un resplandor rojo y me metí después monstro me dio la bienvenida diciéndome que iba a ser su cena y recordé lo de mi padre por un segundo y dispare esta lagrima pero solo lo dejo adolorido y vi la entrada a otro sótano y me fui a el y me caí unas habitaciones atrás que fue donde aprendí a como disparar y entre a esta sala y te conocí.

Isaac: que intenso oye que tal si seguimos ala siguiente habitación.

Maggy: claro.

 **Continuara…**

 **axelbluefire: y bueno chicos esto ha sido otro capítulo de esta serie espero que haya sido de su agrado y hasta aquí lo dejamos si tienen alguna sugerencia para esta serie ya saben háganmelo saber sin nada más que decir nos vemos en la próxima gracias por leer.**


	4. le apuesto a suertudo

**Axelbluefire: buenas amigos lectores y comentar que me gustaría que comentaran esta serie a más personas a y perdón por la tardanza es por que esperaba más review pero bueno seré paciente no sé por qué ahorita no se me ocurre nada así que comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 4** : le apuesto a suertudo.

Y entonces Isaac y maggy se dirigieron a la siguiente habitación pasando de lado la sala del tesoro.

Maggy vaya historia trágica la tuya.

Isaac: lo mismo digo claro con todo respeto.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontraron con algunos enemigos y digieren al mismo tiempo.

Isaac: izquierda.

Maggy: derecha.

Y eliminaron a todos y vieron que había una habitación muy peculiar puesto que tenía un abertura que decía inserte una moneda.

Maggy tu que dices le damos una moneda.

Isaac: solo tengo dos monedas.

Maggy: yo tengo una.

Isaac: que hacemos.

Maggy: está bien yo la tiro.

Isaac: no espera puede ser una trampa.

Pero ya era tarde pues maggy ya había tirado la moneda y la puerta se abrió.

Isaac: bueno yo pasare primero.

Y entonces un hombre les dijo.

Apostador: pásele y díganme a que le apuestan.

Dijo mientras movía 3 cráneos aleatoriamente con una llave.

Isaac: yo le apuesto a suertudo.

Apostador: no seas payaso primero no es carrera de caballos y segundo necesitas pagar 1 centavo y no creo que tengas.

E Isaac le enseño un centavo.

Apostador: claro elige lo que quieras.

E Isaac eligió el cráneo del medio y el apostador le soltó una mosca lo que provocó que maggy se enojara.

Maggy: mejor vamos a esa traga monedas.

Y así fue fueron a gastar la última moneda en una traga monedas.

Isaac: que toque algo bueno por favor.

En el momento que echo la moneda salió un corazón azul que resplandecía de vez en cuando de rojo Isaac y maggy solamente se quedaron mirando el corazón y así maggy pregunto al apostador.

Maggy: ¿qué es? ¿Para qué sirve?

Apostador: se le conoce como corazón de alma la historia narra que un alma pura un día fue vendida al diablo pero este sujeto engaño al diablo después de esto el obtuvo tratos gratis por su alma después el diablo se le ocurrió hacer un trato mejor que todos pero esta vez por vida en su esencia pura aquel sujeto acepto solo unos pocos podemos ver la vitalidad en esencia pura.

Maggy: ¿podemos?

Apostador: exacto yo sí puedo ver su vitalidad en esencia pura.

Maggy: y de cuanto es la mía.

Apostador: pues la tuya es de 4 corazones y la de aquel chico es de 3.

Isaac: bueno si pero y que paso con la historia.

Maggy: ¡Isaac! No seas descortés

Isaac: bueno es que está muy interesante.

Apostador: bueno acepto y el diablo primero le enseño el contrato y aquel sujeto pregunto ese es tu artefacto que se supone me darás y el diablo respondió no te dejes engañar esto te dará 3 corazones hechos de tu alma y más ataque y aquel sujeto dijo está bien cuanta esencia de vida quieres y el diablo dijo solo tres y aquel sujeto dijo bueno estas seguro que no me arrepentiré y el diablo le dijo no mira dame la vida primero y lo pruebas si no te gusta te devuelvo todo y el sujeto respondió está bien al hacer el trato el sujeto murió y era porque solo portaba 3 de vitalidad pura en el momento que el murió un alma comenzó a esparcirse por todos lados y a aquella maquina le metieron alguno no son comunes pero supongo el dueño encontró algunos corazones de alma y esa es la historia y sirven como corazones de vitalidad pura pero sin contener vitalidad sino alma pura en esencia a lo que voy es esos corazones que ustedes tienen pueden volverse a rellenar pero si contienen los contenedores y no tienen esencia pura a su totalidad y eso es todo algo más.

Isaac: me das la llave dela cerradura de la sala del tesoro por favor.

Apostador: pero la llave es cualquiera que acaso no te has dado cuenta que todas las putas llaves y cerraduras son putisimamente igual.

Isaac: así pero ¿si entrara?

Maggy: ¿sala del tesoro?

Isaac: claro es donde un objeto especial te da algunas cualidades en especial como la cuchara de madera si esa que me golpeo después de golpearme vi un incremento en mi velocidad o sino los golpes sí que me afectaron.

Maggy: pues que esperamos vamos tienes una llave verdad.

Isaac: pero claro que si no sabía para que serviría así que la cargue con migo todo este tiempo.

Maggy: qué esperas vámonos.

Isaac: sí.

Y se fueron a la sala del tesoro.

Isaac: bueno se pone así y se da vuelta.

Y acto seguido la puerta se abrió y como Isaac estaba recargado sobre ella pues se cayó pero de inmediato se levantó y entraron.

Isaac: mira son los zapatos que mi madre nunca uso porque le quedaban pequeños.

Maggy: son hermosos y me quedan a la perfección.

Y maggy corrió para tomarlos e Isaac solo leyó la nota.

Isaac: estos zapatos aumenta un poco la estatura y esto hará que el rango aumente baya es interesante lo que hacen no crees maggy.

Maggy: claro pero no me los puedo quitar.

Isaac: por supuesto porque es un artefacto mágico.

Maggy: no es porque están geniales.

Isaac: oye maggy nos vamos a la siguiente sala

Maggy: claro.

Y fueron a la siguiente sala y se encontraron con una mosca blanca que orbitaba alrededor de popo y decía.

Mosca eterna: debo girar girar girar girar girar girar girar.

Isaac: parece hipnotizada esa cosa mejor destruyo la popo que parece que es lo que lo está hipnotizándolo.

Y así fue pero al destruirla sola mente la hizo enojar.

Mosca eterna: oye pero que has hecho era lo único que podía hacer y ahora por haber hecho eso morirás.

Isaac solamente lo vio con cara de aburrido y junto con maggy lo eliminaron.

Isaac: joder resistía bastante y era mucho más grande.

Maggy: bueno pero podemos ir hacia la siguiente sala.

Isaac: bueno si vamos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Axelbluefire: y seria todo respecto a este capítulo y decirles que por favor dejen una review para que me digan que me digan si quieren que mejore algún aspecto de esta historia y sin nada más que decir nos vemos en la próxima gracias por leer.**


End file.
